runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Union
A Union, also called an alliance, is defined as "a group of clans that form together, to form a large alliance, or union, where these clans work with each other in many different ways". It's basically an alliance of clans, or an alliance of alliance. Unions range from relatively small (a few clans, or one hundred or less members) to very large (1,000+ members, or over fifteen clans). RSB Unions There are many different major RSB Unions. They range from POC (Player Owned Country/City) alliances, like the Grand Alliance, to Clan Alliances, like The RSB Alliance or Corruptive Powers. Often, these unions war each other or fight to show which union ranks supreme. Different Unions operate in different ways, each with different forms of government, event scheduling, and diplomacy. Many Unions take pride in warring other Unions, and often declare on other Unions to gain ranks on the RSB Union Ladder Rankings thread. However, most of the time RSB Unions don't interact with other Unions. Instead, they focus on improving their own Unions. Union Government There are several main types of governments used in Unions. The first is representative democracy. Unions with a representative democratic government elect representatives (usually from each clan) to vote on Union decisions. Sometimes this democracy is intertwined with a dictatorship, in which one or more leaders make all of the decisions for the Union. Most newer Unions start out with some form of dictatorship, and gradually convert to some form of democracy. Feedback to Unions Unions are often very large and powerful. They often hold complete power over their clans and limit the power of the leaders. Because of this, many clan leaders do not like unions, for the fear of losing power. A positive of a union, however, is that it can help you get alliances, members, and reputation. Unions can benefit you, but they can also hurt you. Most clans are encouraged to ask the union's clans about the union, before joining. Unions are often well known for their massive wars. These wars often pull up to 300+ people. Because of this, most union wars take place in fight pits. Major Union Conflicts Throughout the RSB Union history there have been many major conflicts between Unions. One of the most notable conflicts is the TCA (The Champion Alliance) vs CP (Corruptive Powers) conflict. During the summer of 2007, three Unions (RuneScape World Alliance, Union For Clans, United Coalition) did not agree with CP, so they merged and formed The Champion Alliance. TCA and CP were fierce rivals from the very beginning, and often engaged in flame wars (heated arguments) with one another. TCA and CP warred twice; once in the summer of 2007, shortly after the founding of TCA, and once in January of 2008. The January of '08 Fight Pits war was massive, with over 1,000 players participating. TCA won the war, but the results have been disputed ever since, with accusations of cheating on both sides. There have also been other Union conflicts, such as the first anti-union, which declared war on every organization that was not allied to it. This lead to the creation of the sticky forbidding anti-unions. This sticky was eventually removed. Current RSB Unions The following is a list of all the current Unions in the RSB: * Desructive Forces (DF) * League of Nations (LoN) * Requiem Of Carnage (RoC) * Phoenix Kesmit (PK) * RuneScape World Alliance (RWA) * Armed Bureau of Clans (ABC) * The Grand Alliance (TGA) * United Federation of Alliances (UFA) * Imperial Confederation (IC) * United Brothers in Arms (UBIA) * Holy Roman Empire (HRE) * United Clans of Runescape (UCR) * Dark Alliance of Zammork (DAK) * Centeral Powers (CP) Past RSB Unions Throughout the RSB's history there have been many Unions, some more well known than others. For example, Union For Clans, RuneScape World Alliance (The Original one), and United Coalition were three Unions that merged together to form TCA, which only recently disbanded. The League of Nations has been founded several times, not counting the current LoN. Arguably the strongest Union in the RSB existed from February until August of 2008, and it was known as the United Clan Federation, or UCF. UCF contained over thirty clans at its peak, and was one of the top Unions in the RSB after existing for only several days. Anti-Unions Main article: Anti-Union An Anti-Union is a Union that aims to destroy other Unions and organizations. This may because they don't like other unions, or because they wish to be the strongest union. An Anti-Union might crash other Union's events or flame/spam their thread until that Union gives up. An Anti-Union might also declare war on any Union/clan/organization that is not allied to them. See also * Anti-Union * RSB * RSB Ladder Rankings Category:Articles Category:RSB *